MORTAL KOMBAT: FROZEN
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Sub-Zero has come seeking a fight with a mighty warrior in Arendelle.


**_Frozen Kombat!_**

Elsa walked down the hall, it was a lovely spring day with the bird singing and the sound of children playing in the distance. She wore her riding clothes, planning to go for a light ride with Anna through the forest just for the fun of it. She walked to the main hall, the soldiers bowing for her.  
"Your Majesty."  
She bowed back, a smile on her lips. A crackling made her scowl, she looked up to see the two soldiers had been frozen solid. She turned around to see a man wearing blue looking at her. She scowled slightly, he stood completely still looking at her carefully.  
"Who are you?"  
He didn't speak, but he did leap onto the ground getting up lightning quick taking a battle stance. Elsa scowled, preparing to use her powers if she had too.  
"Again, who are you!"  
The mysterious figure did not answer, he ran forward immediately and struck out with a punch to the head. Elsa blocked only to get one in the gut. She doubled over as the man turned around lightning quick smashing his foot down onto her back sending her to the floor. He raised his foot again and went to smash down. Elsa rolled out of the way as it came down, the stones shattering on impact. He turned to her lightning quick.  
Elsa ran off from the mysterious figure, trying to get to some of the soldiers. The man chased after her, slowly gaining on her as she ran.  
"Well at least I'm not wearing my dress." She thought "I'd never be able to run this fast if I had it on."  
A patrol of eight soldiers saw her running. She looked behind to see the mysterious figure in blue and black still chasing her.  
She turned to them "Help me please! There is someone chasing me!"  
The soldiers turned to the threat, drawing their swords and spears. They charged forward to the mysterious figure, Elsa turning to watch how they fared and provide aid if needed.  
The second two of the men with swords came the figure immediately rolled backwards, getting up but staying low. The two lunged again only to have him come in and grab one of their arms, his elbow immediately smashing into the guy's jaw with a sickening crack of bone.  
Elsa went to fire but she couldn't see the figure. He flipped the soldier over his soldier sending him into the crowd. The other guy lunged out with the sword, the figure blocked it coming down using one hand to push on the hilt of the sword. He spun around the soldier, sending a kick into the guy's back with a powerful crack.  
The soldier let out a cry of pain, the figure immediately doing a spin sending his foot into the soldier's neck with a louder crack.  
The soldier laid still immediately, the other seven getting up again. They all lunged, swords and spears ready. The figure picked up the sword and deflected each strike, moving in toward one. He grabbed the guy's arm, the others preparing for the spin only to have the figure spin tossing the sword right at one of their heads.  
A spearman collapsed to the ground, the sword having gone through his skull. The figure flipped the guy onto his back and smashed his foot onto the throat, crushing it completely. He turned to the other one's a hand raised to beckon them forward.

Elsa let out a scream running as the figure continued in combat. She raced down the hallway, trying to reach another exit. She saw Anna and Kristoff speaking with each other, no doubt they had been flirting with each other but that didn't matter now.  
"Anna, Kristoff we have to run!"  
Anna looked at her sister, a little worried about her health "Elsa, you're out of breath, what happened?"  
Elsa looked up at her sister and her boyfriend, then behind her in time to hear a loud shout of pain. Her eyes widened turning back to them.  
"Some sort of assassin has entered the building!"  
Kristoff let out a bit of a laugh "Your Majesty, I doubt anyone could be able to handle your ice powers."  
"I can't do much indoors!"  
The two opened the doors to the courtyard "Alright, we'll handle him out there."  
The trio walked into the center of the courtyard, waiting to see the mysterious assassin emerge. When the figure in blue appeared Elsa felt a little panic, the man had no injures on him.  
"Are you sure that's the assassin?" Anna said calmly "He doesn't even seem to be sweating."  
"That's what makes me worried Anna, how could someone have the endurance to take on eight of our soldiers, six charging at him at once."  
Anna let out a whistle "Wow, that's a bit impressive."  
"Sub-zero was always impressive."  
The trio turned to see a man wearing a brown robe. He looked up, his eyes glowing a bit as he looked at them. He turned to Sub-zero.  
"It appears he wishes to engage you in Mortal Kombat, will you accept?"  
Elsa looked at the man for a moment than Sub-Zero "What choice do I have?"  
Anna stepped forward "I will accept the challenge instead."  
Both Elsa and Kristoff turned surprised by Anna's response. The mysterious man in the brown robe turned to Anna.  
"Do you know any sort of combat?"  
Anna sighed as she reached behind her, drawing out two daggers immediately with a blue core "The second born is trained in combat, besides I have a daughter of my own at the moment. There is someone to carry on in my place."  
Kristoff scowled, giving a solemn look at the queen "Please forgive me, we had planned on marriage but she wished to conceive early."  
Elsa stared at her sister shocked "Anna, I should fight him!"  
Anna smiled walking forward "No, you have other duties to worry about."  
Her smile immediately vanished "Sub-Zero, I accept your challenge."  
He let out a nod, the two of them immediately taking a fighting stance. Sub-Zero spun in the air landing perfectly on the ground, rushing toward Anna. She ran forward, both daggers right behind her. When the two came close Anna swung out fast, One dagger toward the head the other toward the hip. Sub-Zero ducked underneath, bringing his foot around to Anna's back. Anna stumbled forward turning around as Sub-Zero ran toward her. He swung with his foot, the blade in her right hand knocked away as she blocked. She scowled swinging out with her left, her foot following as he blocked. She connected her foot with a crack sending him stumbling forward.

"He's playing with her."  
Elsa turned away from the battle "What do you mean?"  
The man turned to her "Sub-Zero is a powerful enemy, more than capable of fighting most mortals."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Anna cried out drawing their attention. Sub-Zero had made an icicle that had cut her arm slightly. Elsa immediately felt her own hands ice up.  
"No!"  
Sub-Zero swung out with his foot, hitting Anna in the head with a loud crack. She went into the wall, turning as Sub-Zero ran forward, his fist going straight for the throat. Anna rolled away sending an elbow into his lower back. Sub-Zero crimpled a little before turning around to receive a kick to the head and gut. He let out a roar of frustration as he crumpled a little bit more.  
Anna moved back, grabbing out another set of daggers from her outfit. She let out a cry, the blades heading toward his chest. He spun out as they shattered into the stone. Anna removed her cloak from behind her.  
"Well I guess I'm out of daggers."  
As it dropped it went straight to the ground with a small thump, she turned to Sub-Zero and ran forward ready to continue this battle.  
Sub-Zero spun around, his foot connecting with Anna's wrist as she blocked. She shot her fist straight toward the groin, a thump the only sound that was heard.  
Sub-Zero immediately crimpled to the ground, his hands right on that spot as he laid there.  
Anna smiled as she walked toward them "See, piece of cake."  
"Anna look out!"  
She turned around in time to have an icicle go straight through her chest. Sub-Zero stood there, perfectly still as his hand went back to normal.  
Elsa immediately ran up to her sister "No, Anna."  
Anna coughed up blood, her lips dyed red. Anna looked at Sub-Zero, a scowl coming over her face.  
"You son of a, ah."  
Her head dropped immediately in Elsa's hands. She held her sister close, tears streaming down her eyes.

"No, please don't leave me!"


End file.
